


一场艳遇

by Akarin1109



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akarin1109/pseuds/Akarin1109
Summary: 无情拉郎，高中毕业的处男姚琛X gay圈妖精大学生李振宁，看着乐呵。
Relationships: 拉郎 - Relationship, 李振宁X姚琛
Kudos: 15





	一场艳遇

**Author's Note:**

> OwO

高考结束了，这群血气方刚的男孩子再也忍不住了。  
姚琛立马就被街舞社的那群兄弟们架去了酒吧。  
看着那刺眼的霓虹灯，和男男女女在舞池中躁动的景象，一向老实的姚琛觉得有那么一点点的不适应。

“先生……请你自重。”  
旁边的吧台上一个年轻的男孩正在被一个中年男人骚扰着。  
“小可爱，你一个人很寂寞吧，让叔叔来陪你~”手还往年轻男孩的腿上蹭。  
男孩的脸上写满了厌恶，但是那张漂亮的脸蛋就算做出厌恶的表情，也像是在挑逗。

“先生，你没看到他不愿意吗？”  
老实人姚琛一直都是正义的小伙伴。  
“关你什么事？”男人说着想对他动手。  
姚琛不慌不忙把外套一脱，全是腱子肉的手臂露出来了。  
着实吓到了那个油腻的中年男人，他只能落荒而逃了。  
“谢谢你，小帅哥。”男人微微扯了扯姚琛的衣角，还用水汪汪的大眼睛盯着他：“要不是你，我估计都会被强制侵犯了。”  
“没事的……哥哥。”姚琛立马又变回憨憨小哥了。  
“我叫李振宁，你呢？”男生主动向他自我介绍。  
“我叫姚琛，我今天才高考完……”

李振宁是当地gay圈的一个小有名气的0，据说钓男人和床上功夫特别厉害。在其他0在午夜仰天咆哮“有1吗！”的时候，李振宁直接就做出一点行动了，有1的时候钓1，没1的时候会物色一些看起来玩得开的直男，反正自己稍微化化妆就能像女孩子一样可爱了，有个屌又算什么。  
眼前的这个小男孩，才高考完，浑身散发着憨厚老实的气质，但是从男孩身上的肌肉，完美的头身比，还有他眼下那颗画龙点睛一般的泪痣上，李振宁感觉此人绝非一般。  
也确实，姚琛在高中的时候，总被女生表白，毕竟街舞社社长身材好颜值高，人还温柔，很容易就让姑娘动心了，但是这傻小子是一个都没答应，别问，问就是心里只有养仓鼠。

“弟弟，你怎么不跟你朋友一起跳舞啊？”李振宁看到姚琛一直往舞池的方向看。  
“我……不是很习惯这种文化氛围。”姚琛注意到了李振宁的视线，一下被盯的有点不好意思，低着脑袋不敢正视前方。  
“这样啊？你要不喝点什么？哥哥请你，作为刚才帮我解围的谢礼。”  
“那就，鸡尾酒吧。”姚琛思考了一两秒，觉得既然来了酒吧，就喝一点点带酒精的东西。  
“好的，waiter!来杯橙汁！”李振宁对着服务员打了个响指：“小孩子就不要逞能啦。”他对着姚琛笑了笑，露出了可爱的大白牙。  
“我不小！我，我都18了！”姚琛对着空气挥了挥拳头。  
“哥哥我都21了呢。”李振宁看到这个弟弟这么羞涩可爱，忍不住捏了捏他的脸蛋。  
等到察觉的时候，姚琛发现李振宁和自己已经贴的很近了，他注视着他的脸，虽然脸挺大的，但是眼睛明亮又深邃。  
“像女孩子一样……”姚琛不自觉地把心里话说出来了。  
“你说啥？”  
“没……没有没有。”

“唔……宝贝~”  
这时吧台旁边一男一女居然热吻了起来，女人用双腿狠狠夹着男人的腰，吧台服务生像是啥都没看到似的。  
“这种事很常见了。”李振宁不慌不忙解释道，但是，姚琛已经满脸通红了！  
真是天助我也。李振宁心想到，他注意到了，姚琛的裤裆好像已经有什么凸起来了。  
“觉得受不了就别看了，跟我来。”李振宁牵着姚琛的手，往一个方向走去。

“哥你要带我去哪里？”姚琛此时还不知道，自己要经历什么。  
“厕所。”  
“啊？”

李振宁直接拉着他进了男厕所隔间里。  
“哥你想干嘛？”  
“你刚才都快忍不住了吧。”  
“我……啊！你！”姚琛要被吓坏了，因为李振宁已经摸到了他的下体。  
“哥哥会的哦……帮你弄出来……”  
说着，指尖在姚琛的腹肌上划过，再触碰到了裤腰带。  
“要脱下来了。”  
姚琛已经神志不清只会无意识点头了。  
李振宁坐在坐便器上，扯下了姚琛那绿色的校服裤，看着他隔着内裤的下半身，那小帐篷仿佛都能住下一个人似的。  
“弟弟……你还是处男对吧。”  
“是……”  
“啊，我明白了。”  
像是获取到了什么重要信息似的，李振宁放慢了一些节奏，他用纤细的指尖隔着内裤挑逗这姚琛的鸡巴，直至前端流出了液体，他才慢慢褪去他的内裤。  
布料和前端之间的液体形成了黏稠的银丝，可能因为是高中生，这液体居然有了一点奇怪的光泽。  
“你平时会自己弄吗？”李振宁又眨巴着大眼睛问。  
“肯定会啊！但，不是很多……”  
“会爽吗？”  
“不……不知道，好像。”  
“到底会不会，自己说出来啊。”  
“会……会！行了吧！”姚琛快疯了，怎么自己像是一个被玷污的良家妇男？  
李振宁先用手握住了姚琛的肉棒，有含情脉脉地看着姚琛：“看着我哦，不要看其他地方……”  
随后，将肉棒送入嘴中。  
毕竟对方是第一次，直接的吞吐会有些急躁。李振宁先是含着姚琛的前端，用舌尖用力顶着马眼，把刚才那些液体给舔的干干净净；接着，又用嘴唇抿着冠状沟的部位，一会儿用力一些，一会则是轻轻吻过。在这一系列的刺激下，姚琛的下体似乎变得更加饱满了，青筋更加明显，李振宁用手指触摸着，仿佛感觉到血液都在里面流淌着。  
“哥哥……再，刺激一点。”姚琛被折磨的泪汪汪了，但是，这个小孩也觉醒了。  
李振宁会意点了点头，随后再将整根肉棒含在嘴里。  
果然这个世界上最坚硬的东西一个是钻石，另一个就是男高中生的几把，李振宁好久没有含到过这么坚挺的肉棒了，不仅硬的要死，还又长又大，根本就不能整根含入。他分泌了更多的口水，吞吐的也更加流畅了，就是因为实在太大了，搞得他嘴有点酸，不得不放下节奏。  
“不行了，哥哥我忍不住了。”谁知，姚琛直接揪住了李振宁的头发，在他嘴里狠狠抽插起来。毕竟是练舞出身，腰间动的都很有力。  
“啊……我，我要射了。”他把李振宁的脑袋推开，自己用手最后冲刺一下，看来是不想让精液就在李振宁身上。  
结果李振宁扒开了他的手，这时的姚琛也彻底释放出来了，李振宁的脸上全都是浓厚的白灼液体。  
果然，男子高中生就是好啊。  
“哥哥……对不起，弄脏你了。”姚琛居然还拿衣角为李振宁擦脸，他真不知道这个骚货最喜欢的就是这种玩法。  
看到这样的姚琛，李振宁是心满意足了，终于，上钩了。  
“那，你要不回家？现在时间也不早了。”李振宁一想到对方再怎么说还是个孩子，居然就担心起他的安全了。  
“我今天和爸妈申请通宵了的。而且……哥哥，我感觉还不够。”  
“那就去开房吧。”他为姚琛穿上了裤子，也注意到了他胯下的硬物还没完全软化。

“哟，我又来了。”李振宁熟练地和酒店前台老板寒暄道。  
“是你啊，不用登记身份证了，403，直接进去吧。”老板看到李振宁脸上的精斑，会心一笑。  
“我靠……”他注意到了后面穿校裤的姚琛：“你咋还带了个中学生？犯罪啊。”  
“高中刚毕业猛的很。”

“额……哥哥，你是不是要做灌肠之类的。”姚琛想起自己曾经看的一些GV，想到了这点。  
“啊，我出门前就灌好了，每天晚上都得为艳遇做准备啊。”  
姚琛被这熟练的操作惊讶的目瞪口呆。  
“嘴张这么大是想让我吻你吗？”没等姚琛反应完全李振宁就直接把舌头伸进姚琛的嘴里，然后慢慢往后退。  
他的嘴唇若即若离，只是用舌头勾引着姚琛，这样的操作姚琛似乎是明了了一些，他顺着李振宁的步子走再把他按在床底下，身体压迫着，用力吻下去。  
生涩的他就像一个小豹子，面对食物只会撕咬，姚琛完全不知道舌头该怎么动，就是一顿乱甩，嘴唇一个劲儿怼着。李振宁完全被剥夺了喘气的权利，发出了唔唔的声音，分泌的口水也顺着嘴角流了出来。姚琛慢慢将唇挪开的时候两人的唇间的银丝已经很多条了。  
姚琛这真的觉醒了。  
他看着李振宁的领带，摘了下来，把李振宁手腕捆住。  
“你还喜欢这种play ？可以啊年轻人。”  
“那个……你，接受不了吗？”又突然认怂了。  
“没，没有。你继续啊，看你也不能把我怎么样。”  
也不知道姚琛是真的小傻瓜，还是顺着李振宁玩，一被挑衅他就立马自尊心爆棚。  
“哥哥，接下来我可能会比较粗暴……”  
他坐在了李振宁的身上，把他衬衫上的扣子一颗颗解开。粉嫩的樱桃暴露在了姚琛的眼前。姚琛拿脸去蹭，李振宁的胸膛莫名的很柔软，有点像是女孩子的Acup，姚琛摸着摸着，也看着李振宁的乳头硬了起来。  
身下的李振宁居然打了下哆嗦。“没事……我会让你热起来的。”姚琛摸着李振宁的身子，然后，开始舔舐他的胸口。大概是掌握了一点点规律，姚琛渐渐放慢了节奏，用舌面覆盖住李振宁的乳头，让刺激中带着一点点的温暖，他的手也不老实地开始往李振宁的下半身走。姚琛移了移位置，跪趴在李振宁的双腿之间，让手更好的刺激李振宁的性器。  
像刚刚李振宁挑逗他那样，姚琛也试着用指尖在李振宁的鸡巴上划过。  
“哥，你这里也好硬啊……”  
“唔……”这回居然到李振宁害羞了。  
姚琛摸着摸着，手就往更加私密的方向移，探往李振宁的穴口。  
可能因为做的已经挺多了，李振宁那里自然而然地开张了一些，淫水也分泌了很多。  
“这……都能直接进去了吧。”  
“那你倒是进来啊，傻子。”  
姚琛赶紧把裤子一脱，先是在李振宁的洞口外面蹭了几下，然后，就直接进去了。  
“啊~！你那里怎么……这么大……啊~”李振宁都惊了，没想到这小子居然能让自己那个被无数男人糟蹋过的脏穴感到如此满足。  
“天生的……呼”姚琛也感到了刺激，毕竟，这算是他彻底破处了。  
湿漉漉的肉穴紧紧裹着他坚挺的肉棒，一开始他怕太过于猛烈，只是慢慢的抽动着，他还相当好奇，会把肉棒拔出来一两下，盯着洞口的变化，每一下都会流出透明的液体，仿佛在邀请他赶紧插进来。  
撞击越来越猛烈，李振宁也被操的开始大喘气了：“你他妈怎么这么猛啊，操！”  
“这样不好吗。”姚琛看出了李振宁的心思了，不但没有停下来，反而把李振宁的屁股抬高了一点抽插的更加用力。  
“唔~弟弟，用力一点……啊啊……啊……”李振宁双腿缠绕着姚琛的腰，像是要把他整个人都塞进自己身体里似的。  
“哥哥……真的太骚了。”姚琛在他耳边呢喃着，时不时的吹气让李振宁的每一个细胞都在紧张，小穴也会随着突然一下的快感而更加用力收缩，完全把姚琛的鸡巴吃的死死的。  
李振宁被姚琛这么一调成，整个洞都彻底包裹住了姚琛的鸡巴，他忍不住发出了更加淫荡的叫声。  
“你动一下呀。”姚琛摸了摸李振宁的大腿，失了智的李振宁听到这样的命令，像是本能似的开始扭动腰间，但是他实在是被快感浸泡到酥麻了，动作一点却不利索。换做平时他的屁股早就甩动起来了。  
“还是得我来……”姚琛顺着李振宁的双腿把他抱起来：“哥，搂紧我的脖子……”  
姚琛站在地上，硬地板能让他站的更稳，动的更快速，他用鸡巴猛烈地冲向李振宁的穴把他整个人都顶了起来，但李振宁害怕摔下去只能紧紧搂着姚琛，他的穴也更加疯狂地吸住姚琛的鸡巴，姚琛似乎在李振宁的耳边呢喃什么，可李振宁已经完全听不见了，房间里只有二人肉体碰撞的啪啪声，飞溅出来的水声。  
“哥，我要射了……”  
“射啊……快点射在里面。”  
“射里面没问题吗？”  
“没事，求你了，宝贝。”李振宁皱着眉头看着姚琛，这一下又把姚琛的魂给勾住了。  
就在那一下，他交代了自己的这一次。  
他缓缓把李振宁放下，把鸡巴从李振宁的屁股里抽出来，李振宁一张一合的洞口里流出了白色和银色交织的液体，姚琛的鸡巴上也是，全都是这些黏呼呼的东西。  
“舔干净。”他把龟头在李振宁的嘴边蹭了蹭。  
李振宁没犹豫什么，直接含了进去，把上面的东西吃的干干净净。  
“哥……”姚琛把李振宁抱在怀里：“我满足你了吗？”  
李振宁好像是困了，也没回答什么，他把脸埋进姚琛的胸口。  
刚才还是狂野奔放的婊子，现在居然像个小考拉。  
姚琛看到这也笑出声来了，看来来一趟酒吧也不亏。

“以后还能做吗。”李振宁问道。  
“可以哦，和你的话，做几次都行。”


End file.
